GGPC01
Give to you a life! Puriky nani?! Watashi wa Cure Mushroom! (Give to you a life! Pretty Cu What?! I'm Cure Mushroom!) Is the first episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. Also is the 634th episode of the pretty cure franchise Summary The Episode beings with Momoko playing a platform game so her mother enter in the Momoko's room turn off the video game of Momoko, Momoko question to his mother why she turn off the console and her mother say that is because she say that is play just for one hour and she was play video game for 5 hour and she say for Momoko sleep, Momoko go to the bed very angry with her mother. In the next day at the school Momoko find Eri waiting for her and Momoko describe Eri as "My best friend in all the world! She always is with me! Lucky! We study in the same class!" Eri ask for Momoko about how is her vacations Momoko say that she only stay at her home and Eri says that she goes to the America during the vacations and Momoko says to they goes to the club. Getting there they find Ki playing RPG in a computer, Momoko describe Ki as "The brat of the club! Unlucky! She estudy with my young sister" Eri called Ki of brat and Ki say her catchphrase and Momoko and Eri start to laugh. Ayame appears ask about all is so funny and Momoko describe Ayame as "It is the president of the Video Game Club! I don't know as a so beautiful girl open a club of games" Ayame say that no want to repeat what she say and Eri say that is because Ki recuse to Realize that she is a brat. Ayame say for Ki don't pay attention to want they (Momoko and Eri) say then Ayame says to the girls playing the 30 minutes of video games before goes to the class. The girls appears play video games and Momoko describe herself as "I'm Momoko Yoshida and they are my best friends forever!". 30 minutes later Ayame get up and say that it's time to stop playing, the girls are very upset with Ayame and Ki question for Ayame why they can not play a little more, Ayame says that is because they is very baka and need study more. The girls go to the class. Getting there Momoko is very boring with the class and look for the window and see a shooting star and called it for Eri, Eri don't believe in Momoko ask for Momoko she was playing,Ayame say "Do not say that was RPG" and they three start to laugh and the Momoko's teacher ask for Momoko if she knows what she was studying Momoko try to hit answer saying that is Biology and the Momoko's teacher says that at least she is pay attention in the class Eri look for Momoko saying that would be funny if the teacher say "At least she know about she NOT is pay attention" Momoko smile to Eri and they two back to study. "I see a shooting star" Momoko think. Momoko back to the home and Umeko appears asking for Momoko if she wants to play with her and Momoko say "NO!" Umeko almost cry and goes to the Momoko's room Momoko follow Umeko that is with a figure action of Momoko, Momoko is very angry with Umeko and Momoko shouted with Umeko,Umeko and Momoko rushed to his mother, Umeko says Momoko shouted at her (Umeko) and Momoko says that is because she broken her figure action, The Momoko's mother say to Umeko apologize for Momoko and Momoko does not accept the excuses the Momoko's mother say to Momoko accept the apology and Momoko lies saying that accepted the apology. Momoko pick up her video game and goes to the Odayakana Kaimono. Momoko are playing her video game still angry with Umeko. Umeko appears cry and Pussy appears saying that know a way to over with the Umeko despair and she hold a black cartridge and holds the Umeko despair called a Muchitsujo. Various peoples run with fear Monster and Momoko start to run and find a little girl was crying too afraid with Muchitsujo,Momoko holds the girl and run away from the monster, Momoko puts the girl into a safe place but the monster are following her, when the monster is almost attack they Momoko protect the girl and say that it's inexcusable and no will to allow a monster hit a undefended girl and Pussy say to Momoko out of the way if not she would go wrong, Momoko say that don't care for would go wrong and Pussy orders the Muchitsujo attack Momoko and a fairy protect Momoko with a protection shield and transform to her video game into a GamePact to Momoko transform into a pretty cure, and Momoko turns into a pretty cure called of Cure Mushroom. Before Cure Mushroom fight with the Muchitsujo she say "The negative energy that I am feeling this cartridge,will cleans, if you are prepared press start" Cure Mushroom fight with the Muchitsujo purified her performing the Fire Shoot, the Muchitsujo droops a dress cartridge. Momoko say her catchphrase and returns to be Momoko, Eri appears and say to Momoko was looking for it everywhere then she question for Momoko where she buy this collar and earrings and Momoko say she bought in a shop and Eri say that Mushroom look great in it,Momoko thank for Eri and the girl thanks to Momoko thanks for saving her the girl's mother appears called for her and the girl thanks Momoko again. Eri and Momoko goes to eat some food, Eri and Momoko finds Ayame and Ki, Eri run to the girls and Ki ask for Momoko if she would just stare at and Momoko ruins to Eri, Ayame and Ki. Major Events *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure season starts. *Momoko, Eri, Ayame and Ki makes her first appearance. *Momoko turns into Cure Mushroom to the first time. *Daikirai, Pussy and Muchitsujo makes his first appearances. *Mushroom perform to the first time the attack fire shoot. Trivia *Cure Black appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. Characters Pretty Cures *'Cure Thunder' and Cure Black (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida / Cure Mushroom Mascots *Luma Villans *Daikirai *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *'Momoko's mother' *'Eri Asuka' *'Ayame Hayato' *'Ki Kaminari' *'Momoko, Eri and Ayame teacher' *'Umeko Yoshida ' Items uses For Transformation *'GamePact' *'Cartridges' For attack *'Cartridges' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *'Cure Mushroom transformation card' Locations *Odayakana *Odayakana Primary Middle School Category:Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes